Zoie Burgher
Zoie Burgher is a YouTube and Twitch streamer who is well known for twerking on Twitch streams and heavily engaging in YouTube drama in 2016. She was known as a person who'd worked on Call of Duty streams for money that was the hook in one of her earlier videos she says that she's aware she doesn't have the most personality. History Zoie originally started involving herself in social media around the Year of 2013 while she was attending university but it wasn't until 2016 where she became particularly notorious. Amongst for being extremely provocative with her content, there was a lot more going on beyond the surface. As a twitch streamer she was banned four times however finding a feat on YouTube she hit 1 million in no time at all, just within a few months, however, that number has stagnated in recent years. She had also attempted to start up her own little brand known as Lux, where it's clear that she invested a lot in. Provocative is one way of describing Zoie's content so when she was kicked off inevitably it was not a surprise not even to Zoey, however, she did not seem too bothered. It seemed unlikely that Zoey was the first twitch streamer to ever be sexually provocative, there were plenty before and there were plenty since however, she was definitely wildly first to be able to gain significant traction from it and unlike her contemporaries, there was no ambiguity about it. She knew what she was doing. She had a decent amount of traction in March 2016. Briefly, after one of the occasions, she was banned on Twitch and had her account returned after receiving a shout-out from Rice Gum. Eventually when she was kicked off Twitch the fourth time she moved to YouTube. With a significant amount of momentum, she managed to kickstart the channel with a collection of highly active subs and clickbait thumbnails. She gained and gained and it effectively snowballed but there was a sentiment of stagnation. Many people questioned why she was gaining attention when there are numerous other sites for that purpose. The Right Opinion theorized that donating gave viewers a sense of power "the virtual representation of going to a strip club and throwing money". Many content creators attempted to have her channel terminated but the lines were so blurred that it was simply impossible to remove her from the platform without removing numerous musical artists as well. The best YouTube could do was age restrict the videos. Zoie wasn't harming anyone and the anonymity of the donors allowed people to fill in the gaps. It was a smart business model that worked perfectly for her. Through RiceGum, Zoie managed to smoothly transition from twitch to YouTube, maximizing her success. She would also regularly make video responses and call out people. Zoie's brand in front of the camera was not anything exceptional, yet she was the first to mix all of these elements together. As the competition rose and people found 11:19 other streamers the motivation to return 11:21 to her content was less and less. Many YouTubers such as Pyrocynical did takes on what she might be doing wrong, although her response may have quickly gained attention because she's responding to Pyrocynical. Her Pyrocynical response video has three times the views that his original does. Once the drama faded that just wasn't interest she had been shown to be a hypocrite one too many times and she couldn't just fall back onto the same excuses that she had before because not everyone is going to argue whether she should or should not be on the Internet there are gonna be people who take more moderate positions. Zoie Burgher was hit with another copyright strike for an unrelated video where she lashed out at everyone on the Sun from SSSniperwolf to FaZe Clan to RiceGum. Lux was Zoe's gaming initiative and what hit the nail on the coffin. It would branch beyond her it was her all-female gaming team and it was going to reach a new demographic now on paper this is not a disastrous idea having a few extra people does create a new dynamic and other can sometimes watered-down individual personalities. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers